


To Follow Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [97]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beef has problems, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiot Wrestle!Bbys, Jello, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin has serious issues, M/M, Sami is just sick of their shit, Stupidity, Swearing, obligatory Kevin Steen warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: More scheming shenanigans, with a side helping of Blackmailing!Beef.





	To Follow Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm back! Jesus. The last few weeks. I swear. The irl drama does seem to be dying down at least, for the moment, so I should be okay again for a little while. That being said, we are into G1 season, so expect these to only be every other week, for the foreseeable future. Also, given the circumstances, I will most assuredly get distracted by the Golden Lovers even more than I already have, so if I upload, it probably won't always be this series.
> 
> Ug, this is why I like having only one ship active at a time. Why couldn't they just wait T.T
> 
> Anyway, this is just some more background foolishness, along with some minor plot related tomfoolery. I'd say it will all make sense, but it probably won't. Hope you like the stupidity regardless!

“Sami my boy!”

Sami jumps, flailing out wildly, just narrowly avoiding tossing his plate on the floor. He recovers with an exasperated huff, pulling himself back up into a steady position and readjusting his grip on the pudding nestled between his fingers.

“Beef? What in the heck are you doing here? I thought you went off to Iowa with that red-headed lady-”

Beef looks utterly lost for a moment, as Sami speaks, but his expression clears after a moment and he waves a dismissive hand through the air, cutting Sami off. “No, no. That was-” Beef pauses, and Sami squints suspiciously, trying to discern the exact reason for Beef’s stalling, “I decided that that whole episode was a wash. Too much to do, you know?”

Unconvinced, and slightly put off by Beef’s sketchy glancing around coupled with the other wrestler's too wide grin that seems more than a little forced, Sami opens his mouth to ask some pertinent questions of his estranged friend. Beef doesn’t give him a chance, however, carrying on speaking after only a heartbeat, as if Sami had given him a quick affirmation instead of confused silence.

“Cool, good, awesome. Hey, speaking of Too Much, do you happen to know where good old Kev is?”

Sami is even more suspicious now, but he blurts out a reflexive answer before he can really process his own paranoia.

“Kevin’s going to murder you, in cold blood with his bare hands, if he ever catches you calling him ‘Kev’.”

Beef rolls his eyes, planting his palms on Sami’s shoulders and beginning to steer him down the hall towards the parking garage. “Which is why I would never call him that to his face. And it’s also why you would never tell him that I said that, right Samster?”

Sami has not been a fan of this particular interaction so far, so he is even less pleased about the way Beef clenches his fists when he speaks those words. Sami winces, Beef’s thin fingers bunching into the meat of his shoulders, his finger bones gouging into Sami’s skin in a way that feels so unlike Beef that Sami seriously considers if he is talking to some sort of pod person.

It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to have ever happened at a CZW show.

Sami pulls away from the unfriendly touch, turning around and searching Beef’s wild, slightly unhinged eyes.

“Beef, what in the hell-”

“Hey fuck face! Back up off my-”

Sami spins around, startled yet again, although he does manage to keep a hold of the dish in his hands just fine this time. “Kevin-”

Kevin makes a supremely disgusted face, reaching over and picking up the spoon that rests on the edge of the place, one end firmly entrenched in the pudding. He lifts the spoon up, a crinkle forming between his eyebrows as the thick, viscous substance drips slowly back down onto the plate, making unpleasantly goopy noises as it goes.

Sami blinks, pulling his eyes away form the sight, which is somehow both off-putting and entrancing at the same time. “Kevin-”

“I thought I told you to get me jello.” Kevin says it like Sami has let him down in the most heinous of ways with this failure. Sami bites back an apology.

“I did the best I could. They didn’t have-”

“Sami! I saw Zandig with a whole crate of jello,” Beef cut in, making Sami throw his hands up in irritation.

Kevin scrambles, just narrowly catching the plate, some of the pudding slopping to the floor as the spoon slides off of the ceramic and crashes to the ground with an echoing clatter.

“Sami, fucking hell, can you not?”

“Fine! I’ll go bother our boss for some goddamn jello! It’s not like I have anything better to do with my time!”

As Sami spins on his heels, he notes that Beef looks supremely satisfied with himself. Kevin calls out after him, licking pudding off of his fingers as he speaks.

“As-fucking-if you ever have anything worthwhile to do, Sami. You can’t pretend, me and Beef actually  **know** you.”

Sami doesn’t reply beyond a defiant middle fingers as he stalks back down the hall, away form the no-good jerks that he calls friends.

* * *

 

“He is so going to get us pitched out of this shitshack.”

Beef glances at Kevin out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for a heartbeat before opening his mouth and letting out one of his usual bleats of idiocy.

“I need to talk to you.”

Kevin rolls his eyes, distracted for a moment by the gross texture of cheap pudding. He makes a face, setting the plate down on a nearby upturned bucket, wiping his hands off on his khakis. “Yeah? What can I do for you, Beef?” Kevin rolls his eyes, feeling a dreadful sense of resignation wash over him (might as well get it over with. whatever  **_it_ ** is) “Whatever you want, if it’ll get you off my back.”

Beef’s eyes sparkle mischief and self satisfied smugness at Kevin’s words, and Kevin’s dread grows, even as he turns his full attention to the little blond idiot.

“I want in, is what I want.” As Beef drops that little bombshell, he throws a stack of cash on the on the bucket, letting it lay there next to that plate of cold, unappetizing tapioca.

Kevin nearly chokes on his own spit as he guffaws rudely in incredulous laughter. “Fuck no, I have far better things to be doing than playing cops and robbers with you. Go find someone else to help you liberate the plebes. I want no part in your stupidity.”

Beef snorts at that, “You are the one who started all this in the first place. Besides…”

Kevin doesn’t like the look in Beef’s beady little eyes, so against his better judgment, he finds himself rising to the bait, even as he realises what a mistake he is making. “What, exactly, do you mean? Don’t fuck with me, Hotdogs. I don’t have time for your shit right now. Out with it.”

Beef sucks in a breath, like what he has to say is some sort of physical weight, driving the very breath from his emaciated little body.

“You wouldn’t want Sami to find out about your little scheme, would you?”

Kevin narrows his eyes in warning, not liking where this is going at all. “Fuck you, leave him out of this.”

“I would love to. You think I want him sniffing around, getting all holier than thou and bitching me out like my disappointed mother?” Beef leans in, half conspiratorially, half in an attempt to be menacing, “Now, Sami doesn’t have to know. You help me out, I help you out. You keep my secrets, I keep yours. You bumble fuck around while I’m trying to cut this deal, well. I go pay Sami a nice little visit and me and him have a long chat about his favorite grumpy murder bear, for old times sake.”

(god damn it)

Kevin holds deathly still for a long moment, before exhaling with a growl and giving Beef a shove without any heat behind it. He reaches down, sniffing disdainfully and flicking through the cash before jamming it in his back pocket with a snort.

“Fine. Have it your way. This going to Sabian, I take it?”

Beef beams, like the scheming little shithead that he is. “Yepper deppers. You just drop that in his grubby mitts and-” Beef whirls Kevin around with a gusto, suddenly shouting, right in Kevin’s ear. “HEYA SAMI! Back so soon?”

Sami walks up, looking less angry than when he left, his lips and tongue and teeth stained green, presumably from the lime colored jello he is shoveling into his mouth.

“‘ot yer ‘ello,” Sami seems to belatedly realize that his is speaking complete mumbled gibberish, so he swallows before he finishes. “Kevin. You are welcome.”

“Thanks. Did you have to eat half of it on the way over here?” Kevin grouses, elbowing Sami slightly as he takes the styrofoam cup of his least favorite flavor of anything ever.

Sami hands him the spoon wiping a hand across his mouth, looking suddenly self conscious as he bumps Kevin back, smiling that weird little half smile, his eyes radiant as he shuffles closer to Kevin. “Get your own jello next time then, dick. I spent like twenty minutes with my head in a freezer, trying to speed cook that for you.”

“I don’t think making jello counts as cooking. And even if it did, this would definitely qualify as undercooked.” It is too, it’s more like really thick kool aid than any sort of semi-solidified dessert. Kevin makes a face around the spoon in his mouth, “Were you even gone for twenty minutes?”

“As hilarious as this conversation is, I’ve gotta bounce. I think it’s best if we don’t speak until the deed is done, if you know what I mean,” Beef babbles as he walks backwards, sounding more and more like a lunatic as he goes. He makes some sort of stupid looking motion with his hands, pointing at Kevin, and then himself with some sort of ‘go long horns’ sign language. Kevin just stares blankly and Beef eventually shrugs and books it, ducking out of a side door to god knows where.

_ -away from  _ **_here-_ **

(really all that matters, honestly)

Sami looks like he want to ask, so Kevin shoves a spoonful of runny jello into his mouth to forestall any questions.

“Drive me to the dentist?” Sami blurts anyway, reaching up and hovering a hand in front of his mouth a Kevin pulls the spoon away.

“What? You seriously need me to take you to a fucking doctors appointment?”

“I think I chipped a tooth.”

“The fuck did you manage that?”

Sami looks down and away, flushing a bit, looking less ruffled around the edges now that they are alone. “Uh. Don’t worry about it?”

Kevin rolls his eyes, “If I don’t need to worry about it, then how come  **I** have to drive you? Can’t you find someone else to be your personal chauffeur?”

Sami kicks at the ground, muttering something under his breath that Kevin has to strain to hear, “Not like it’s your damn fault that it happened in the first place…”

“What? How did-”

“Never mind! I’ll go ask Beef-”

_ -oh here we go again- _

(old ground)

_ -the question is, are you smarter now than when  _ **_he_ ** _ used to pull this jealousy shit?- _

“Hold the fuck up. You and Beef have been cool again for what, like three and a half nanoseconds? The fuck I’m letting him just waltz all over you like that. Come on, we gotta toughen you up. You can’t just let him treat you like a plague bearer, and then welcome him back with open arms. I’ll take one for the team, if it means you start acting like a real goddamn man for once. Get your shit together, I will meet you out at the car.”

_ Someone’s _ going to have to have  **_his_ ** back.

_ -so that is a  _ **_no_ ** _ , then- _

_ -can’t say I’m  _ **_surprised-_ **


End file.
